The True Shadowbolt Story
by LightningThrash
Summary: This is the story of two Shadowbolts that crash land in Ponyville during a lightning storm. The mane 6 find them and attempt to reform them. Will they see that friendship is truly magic? Or will they stay Shadowbolts and continue to terrorize the skies...
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Hello everypony I just want to welcome you all to my very first fanfic! I just want to thank to all the people who are reading this and for all the support! Please leave reviews, even if they have some criticism in it! Don't worry I can take it! Now with out further ado Chapter 1!**

It was a cold, dark night where me and my partner Stormrunner were training in one of the fiercest lightning storms I've ever seen. You see me and Stormrunner aren't your average Pegasi, we're Shadowbolts. Yeah, that's right we're Shadowbolts. We raid towns and terrorize the skies. My name is Lightning Thrash and this is my story.

You see Stormrunner and I were training in this lightning storm because it helps build your endurance it helps you learn how to keep your attention up at a high level so we could be the best darn Shadowbolts we could be. I decided it would also just be fun to do it because you know, who else wouldn't want to fly in a lightning storm right?

"Hey Lightning! Wanna race back to the hangar?!" Storm yelled to me.

"Would I?! Alright lets see what you got Storm! Ready, Set-..."

I sort of gave myself a head start by cheating. What did you think I was gonna do? Play fair and give Storm the possibility of winning? No sir I'm a Shadowbolt and that's just not what I do! Anyway, I started gaining rapid speed to make sure that my lead wouldn't go to waste. Stormrunner may be more maneuverable than me because he was quite a bit smaller than me but I had I lot more raw power and had a lot more strength than him and was able to travel at greater speeds.

I was able to get a lot of distance away from him as I was dodging lightning whenever it tried to get in my way. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Stormrunner gaining... He was bobbing and weaving in between the lightning bolts faster than anyone I have ever seen! I almost didn't even see him because is charcoal colored coat blended in with the black suit we and to wear along with our face masks and our goggles. But is electric blue hair stood out pretty well.

As Storm was gaining on me I saw something that caught my attention. Static electricity started to gather in and build up in the path that Storm was taking. Then the worst thing that could have happened... The biggest lightning bolt I've ever seen struck Stormrunner right in the back. He started to plummet down to the earth below.

"Storm! No!" I called out to him as he continued to fall.

I dove down as fast as I could to catch up to his unconscious body. I grabbed him and locked my hooves to his body. As we approached the ground I put my back towards the ground to break our fall. This is gonna hurt... As we touched down harshly I felt a unbelievable pain in my wing as we started to skid across the hard turf. When we finally started to slow down my head just happened to make contact with a tree and as soon as that happened I was out cold...

**Alright guys that was my very first chapter! I thank you all for reading and I know this chapter is short but I promise the ones to come are longer! So please review and ill try to get chapters posted routinely! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everypony! I'm glad some of you liked chapter 1! I would like to add that I will be accepting OC'S! If you would like to submit one please pm me! Now that that's out of the way,**

**Chapter 2!**

I was awoken by a large pounding in my head because of the massive fall I took. I opened my eyes to see Stormrunner still unconscious laying a few feet away from me. He must have rolled off of me after I hit that tree. I rolled off of my back and stood up on my hooves. I attempted to stretch out my wings but my right wing hurt like a bitch. I looked over to it to see that it was broken.

"Perfect. Just bucking perfect!" I said to myself.

I looked around and saw that it was night time, also that I was in some kind of forest. At first I thought it was the Everfree forest but as I looked closer I saw that all the trees were apple trees and they were all in perfect rows stretching for miles. Holy shit... this is the Apple family orchard in Ponyville.

I went back to tend to Storm. I tried to wake him up by nudging him a few times but with no luck. I then saw a small pond about 100 yards away and got a devious smile on my face. I picked him up with a little strain but with my wing like it is, it hurt... A LOT.

As I walked down the path that lead to the pond I noticed the further I went the more my wing hurt so I decided to stop. I set Storm under a apple tree and continued to walk toward the pond. When I finally reached it I looked down into the crystal clear water and stared at my own reflection. Aside from my Shadowbolt outfit I could see my cherry red coat with my yellow mane and tail along with my green lightning bolt design going down the middle of my mane. I turned to my side and right there was my glorious yellow lightning bolt cutie mark. My goggles had a huge crack in the left frame. I took them off along with my face mask and let my mane blow in the wind.

I dipped my muzzle in the water and drank until my thirst was quenched. As I looked up from the pond I saw a big farm house with a decent sized barn next to it and decided I would make that our place for the night. I trotted over back to where I left Storm at and lifted him back onto my back. My wing still hurt like a bitch, but I know I had to get us to that barn if we were to remain unknown from the ponies that lived on this farm.

When I finally reached the barn I saw that all the lights in the house were turned off. Thank you Celestia for that. I slowly removed the latch of the large barn doors with my mouth but the damn thing slipped from my grip and made a loud knock on the wood. I immediately froze up and stopped what I was doing and look at the house to see that one of the lights in the upstairs was flipped on. Shit...

"What in tarnation?!" I heard a mare with a country accent say.

I started to run away as fast as my legs would carry me with Stormrunner still on my back. Even though I was running as fast as I could, with my wing hurting and with a full grown Pegasus on my back I could tell I wasn't moving very fast at all...

I heard a door being opened harshly as I was running in this maze of apple trees. I looked back to see a mare with a orange coat with three apples as a cutie mark and a stetson cowboy hat with her blonde hair tied on the end staring right at me...

"You there! Get over here right now ya' hear?!" She yelled at me.

"Not a chance!" I yelled glaring back at her.

I opened my wing and took off forgetting that my wing was still broken and ended up falling back down and collapsing on the soft grass. I struggled to get back up when I felt something rap around my hind legs. She started to pull me in using just her teeth. I got up using my front hooves and got out

my knife from my belt and cut my self loose.

The mare reeled back in her rope and when she saw that it was cut she gave me the biggest glare I've ever seen... I just gave her a little smirk and said, "Why don't you just go back inside? It's really no use! Your just going to get yourself hurt!"

"I don't think so sugarcube..." she said as she looked back at the house, "Big Mac get out here!"

Then out of the front door came a stallion with a red coat, an orange mane and tail and an apple half for a cutie mark. This alarmed me because he was about the same size as me if not bigger. I thought I could handle the mare but two on one is not going to end well for me... So I guess ill have to improvise.

I set Stormrunner on the ground next to me and grunted because of my wing. Big Mac saw this and smirked. He then began to charge and I got into a defensive stance, he then turned around suddenly and bucked me strait in the face. The pain from it was unlike anything I've ever experienced... I flew several feet before I landed with a hard **Thud**. I slowly made my way back to my hooves and saw him charging back for another attack. When he got close enough I jumped with the help of my good wing and came down and landed a punch to his jaw. I kept sidestepping every time he tried to attack. I gave him a few quick jabs to the chest and that threw him off his balance. So I swept him of his feet and pinned him down so that he couldn't move.

Out of nowhere the mare tackled me off of Bic Mac and she landed on top of me, we ended up landing on my broken wing... All of the pain soon began to overwhelm me and my body became so weak that I could defend myself or bring myself to attack... The mare then got off of me and got her rope back out and began to hogtie me. I then faded out into darkness...

**All right there you have it! Please review! I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow! If not then it will be Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up yesterday! I had a lot of work to do so yeah, my bad. Before we get started I would like to give a shout out to Shadowblitz, Stormrunner98, maxmotem and that guest that left a review! Thank you so much for the support, It really means a lot. And again, sorry to keep y'all waiting! Here's chapter 3!**

I woke up to find myself in some kind of dark void that stretched for miles and miles without end. I got up off of the ground and walked around. There was absolutely nothing.

"Storm?" I called out but with no answer.

"Anyone out there?!" I called out again still with no answer. My voice seemed to just echo for eternity.

All of a sudden I saw two figures in the distance. It looked a lot like a mare and a stallion but I wasn't sure. I made my way closer and saw that there was a green Pegasus with a yellow mane and a yellow book for a cutie mark. The stallion was a red Pegasus the same shade as me, with a green mane and a guitar for a cutie mark. I honestly had no idea who they were.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked the mare.

The mare turned around quite quickly with a shocked look on her face.

"Lightning? Is that you?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Um yeah. Who the hell are you?" I asked getting in a defensive position.

The stallion then began to walk towards me.

"Lightning how can you not know? It's us your-"

He was cut off by a large explosion that appeared right behind them. When the smoke cleared they were gone. Then a large hole appeared right under me causing me to fall into a black hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I continued to fall.

Right when I thought I was going to die I was jolted awake again, but this time I was in some sort of farm house. Everything then started to come back to me. Those stupid farm ponies captured me... Well this is just perfect... I looked down to myself and saw that I wasn't wearing anything. I also saw that I was tied to the bed. I struggled to get free but it was no use. The bed posts were made of metal and I didn't have my belt with my knife in it.

I then looked over across the room to see Stormrunner, still unconscious, he was also tied to a bed and was stripped of his suit as well. I looked down at my wing to see that it was wrapped. Well I guess that's fine all I need now is to get out of here.

"Storm!" I said in a loud whisper to try and get him up but with no response.

"Storm!" I said a little louder and finally with some results.

His eyes then shot wide open and he immediately sat up right but was then jerked back by his restraints. He looked around and at the ropes that restrained him. He struggled for a few minutes then stopped, breathing heavily.

"You alright there Stormy?" I asked jokingly.

"Lightning... What's going on?! Where are we?!"

"Shhhh do you want to wake the whole house?! Look, just calm down and keep quiet and ill explain everything okay? Can you do that for me?" I asked him as calmly and quietly as I possibly could. He nodded.

"Good" I said

I then started to explain everything that happened leaving out the part that I sort of got beaten up by a mare... None the less, I knew we had to get out of here fast or we could get in some serious trouble but that's the risk of being a Shadowbolt. My mind then wandered back to that dream I had... Who were those ponies? It's like they were trying to tell me something... How did they know me?! I've been with the Shadowbolts ever since I can remember. I never knew my parents but that's only because I was abandoned as a filly... That's when the Shadowbolts found me and I've been with them terrorizing the skies ever since... But as I was thinking about this Storm interrupted my train of thought.

"Wait so your wing is broken, right? So even if we were to escape this place, where do we go? I mean you can't fly!" He stated.

"Don't worry about it Storm. I'm fine. Ill be up and flying again in a few days tops. I do see your point though... I guess we might have to stay here a few days then."

Our conversation was cut short by a door opening. It was that mare that I fought last night, but she wasn't alone this time. She has brought 5 other mares along with her...

"Here they are girls, what did ah tell ya? Believe me now Rainbow?" The orange mare said to a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, she had a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning strike coming out of it as her cutie mark.

Rainbow took one glance at me and rocketed towards me but then stopping right in front me. But I didn't flinch even though she looked very intimidating, she didn't look too happy either, she then started to let out a low pitched growl at me. The orange mare than pulled her back by using her teeth to grab Rainbow's tail and pull her down back on the ground.

"Easy there Rainbow, If ya hurt them now we might not be able to reform them like we were talking about."

I was starting to lose my patience... So I decided to butt in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You'll see..." She said as she then walked back out the door along with the others.

**And that's it! Please review and just to remind you guys that I will be accepting ocs so yeah! Thanks for reading and ill try to get another chapter up soon!**


End file.
